


and we'll beat all of the other tag teams

by heavenlyrare



Series: living life on a screen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Keith (Voltron) Flirts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shipping, Teasing, Tumblr Memes, Youtuber AU, but it's playful bickering, innuendos, there's like one (1) meme, youtuber keith, youtuber lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Summary: Lance and Keith are popular YouTubers who like to dabble in fanservice.—O R—YouTuber!AU where Lance and Keith notice the “shipping” going on and decide to indulge their audience.





	and we'll beat all of the other tag teams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shipped!: A Ladybug and Chat Noir Exclusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175507) by [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss). 



> Another day, another fic.
> 
> I've been wanting to do a YouTuber/some kind of social media!AU for a while and finally got around to it. This is heavily, _heavily_ inspired by the wonderful fic author [breeeliss'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss) fic, _Shipped!: A Ladybug and Chat Noir Exclusive_. Please go check her work out if you're into Miraculous Ladybug because her fics are A+++.
> 
> This was also??? slightly inspired by the song The Best OTP, which you can look up on YouTube if you want, but it's not.... necessary for the fic.
> 
> Anywho, here we go!

The doorbell rang as Lance finished setting up, giving his equipment a once over before exiting his room. He jogged down the stairs and towards the door, unlocking it before swinging it open to reveal Keith. He couldn’t help the grin that broke out over his face as he stepped aside to let his friend in, closing the door shut behind him.

“Glad you decided to show up,” Lance commented as he locked back up. Turning on his heel, he shuffled his way around Keith before heading back up the stairs two at a time. The sound of falling footsteps behind him indicated that Keith was following.

“Why wouldn’t I show up?” Keith asked. Lance couldn’t see him, but he could hear the raised eyebrow in his tone.

“This is a dangerous game we’re playing here, Keith. We might _hint_ at the fact that we know about Laith—

_“—Klance—”_

_“—whatever,_ and tease them, but this is a huge step. After this video, there is no going back.” Lance rolled his eyes at the scoff he heard as they reached the top step. He turned to the right and led Keith all the way down the hall, waltzing into his room. He made his way to where his desktop table was, falling into one of the two swirly chairs. As soon as Keith joined him, he twirled his seat to face him, face oddly serious for the situation.

“I need to know that you’re ready for the inevitable. The amount of fanfiction is going to increase, and all our interactions from this point onward is going to be analyzed.”

Keith rolled his eyes, relaxing into his chair. “You’re being dramatic. Sure, the Internet might explode, but we’ll be able to handle it.”

Silence fell upon them as Lance’s eyes narrowed, gaze scrutinizing. Keith matched his stare with an unimpressed one of his own.

“Alright, let’s make our fans’ day,” Lance announced after another few seconds, tearing his gaze away to face his desktop. He sat up in his chair, back straight and body at attention, as he got ready to record.

“Wait.” Keith slammed a hand on Lance’s wrist suddenly, stopping him from clicking the red circle. If he noticed the sharp hiss that left Lance’s mouth, he ignored it. “Whose intro are we using?”

Lance lips pulled into a frown, eyebrows pinching in confusion. “Mine, of course. It’s _my_ channel, Keith.”

“What if we combined them?”

“No, we’re not announcing a collab channel. We’re just _doing_ a collab on _my_ channel,” Lance protested. He gently rubbed his stinging wrist as Keith reluctantly let it go, a pout on his lips. The sight made Lance snort in disbelief. “You’ve got your own channel to run and control. Don’t try to hog mine.”

Before Keith could snark back at him, Lance was already turning his attention to the webcam as he swiftly clicked the record button, grinning widely as they began.

“What’s up, guys? Hope you’re all doing well. Today, I have something special planned for you with the help of my buddy, Keith!” There was a pause as Keith waved languidly towards the camera. Lance noted to add in some fake applause when editing. “It’s come to our attention that a lot of you—”

“—if not all—”

“— _ship_ us. Which is really flattering, honestly. But what if we’re not as compatible as you think?”

“So today is the day we find out,” Keith announced, involuntarily cutting Lance off and taking over. He heard the offended gasp and felt the burn of Lance’s heated gaze, but continued anyways, fighting off the smirk that pulled at his lips. “We—well, _Lance_ asked you to send in ‘this or that’ questions on Twitter for us to answer. If we agree more than disagree, then SS Klance can continue to sail.”

“We’ve got mini whiteboards, dry erase markers, and erasers.” Leaning out of the camera’s view, Lance returned with a stack of said supplies, showing it to the webcam before distributing them. He fished out his phone from his pocket and placed it on the table between them, fiddling with it for a few moments before speaking again. “Alright, first question to determine _SS Laith’s_ fate.” Keith shook his head. _“Lanced Heart_ —wow, that’s a clever name—asked summer or winter?”

“I feel like we’re going to agree on this,” Keith commented as he opened his marker and began to scribble his answer down. It took only a few seconds to write it out, and he waited patiently for Lance when he was done.

“Aaaaaand _flip!”_

The word ‘winter’ was scrawled on both of their boards. Lance’s was a bit more legible than Keith’s, but one could make them both out.

“Winter? Really? Aren’t you used to the heat, though?” Lance asked curiously as he erased his board for the next question.

“That’s exactly why. Winter’s a nice change. And when you’re cold, you can warm up easily. You can’t say the same for cooling down.”

“You can _warm up_ with me anytime.” Lance had a teasing grin as he playfully bumped shoulders with Keith, who snorted and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _“dork”_ under his breath.

“Next one is from _Knife Shooter,_ who asked ketchup or mayonnaise on fries?” Lance scrunched up his face before fear quickly settled in. He turned his attention to Keith, who was already writing, yet his board was somewhat hidden. Lance’s heart dropped. _“Keith,”_ he pleaded, voice shaky with faux desperation. When Keith didn’t spare him a glance, Lance forced himself to write his own answer, preparing himself for the worst.

They flipped as soon as Lance was done, and he bit back a horrified scream at the word ‘mayonnaise’ in Keith’s familiar, messy handwriting.

“This is a new low, Keith Park. I am truly disgusted.”

“I actually mix both, but I could only choose one,” Keith casually confessed, shattering Lance’s world as he erased his board.

Lance didn’t hold back his strangled noise of disgust. “Unbelievable. I’m unfriending you on everything. I’m deleting your number. You’re not allowed to ever come over again.”

“But what about all of my clothes you stole?”

“I’m keeping them. They look better on me, anyway, and you like seeing me in them.” Lance threw Keith a cheeky wink, erasing his board and grinning at Keith’s positive hum. “But you gotta take your toothbrush back.”

Keith chuckled loud enough for the camera to pick up on it. “Okay, third question is from _Have a little Laith—”_

“—We’re gonna be _great_ friends—”

“— _and_ they asked car or motorcycle?”

“Oh, this is going to be easy.” Lance commented, hand shaking with excitement as he wrote his answer. “Everyone should already know this answer.”

“If they follow you on Snapchat, they should,” Keith amended, finishing his answer.

 _“Which_ everyone does,” Lance said, capping his marker. “Okay, flip!”

Both whiteboards had the word motorcycle decorating it, and Lance couldn’t help but grin. “Should we even count that as a question? I mean, you’re an obvious motorcycle nerd, and I love riding your motorcycle. Whenever we hang out, half of my story is about your motorcycle.”

“I’m starting to think the only reason you keep me around _is_ to ride my motorcycle,” Keith joked.

“That’s not true,” Lance countered. “Your motorcycle isn’t the _only_ thing I want to ride.”

Keith’s smirk was teasing and his gaze was playful, but there was something hidden underneath as he taunted Lance. “I don’t think you’d be able to handle it.”

“You’d be surprised what I can do,” Lance purred in response.

Every word fueled the growing crackling tension in the atmosphere. It was becoming thick, suffocating, but it was too late to try to change it now. They went a bit too far too fast, and now things were inevitable to be awkward for the rest of the video. They needed a distraction, something to set them back on track.

Lance’s phone vibrating pulled their attention from one another and to the opening lyrics of his ringtone. Keith’s eyes widened as the words hit him like a ton of bricks. He regarded Lance with a look of utter disbelief, opening his mouth to comment only to have Chad Kroeger’s singing voice interrupt him.

 _“—FIFTEEN CARS ‘CAUSE WE ALL JUST WANNA BE BIG ROCKSTARS AND LIVE IN HILLTO—”_ Lance snatched his phone off the table, quickly tapping the big green button and putting it up to his ear. He swiveled away from Keith to talk in semi-private. The call was short, seeing how he was in the middle of recording a video, which was going to need _a lot_ of editing. Hanging up, he slowly swiveled back and placed his phone back on the table, avoiding Keith’s gaze. The atmosphere had shifted, thick with embarrassment and stunned silence.

Then Keith broke it, laughing loud and unashamed. It made Lance’s heart flutter.

“You’re a walking meme,” Keith wheezed before another fit of laughter bubbled up in his chest and left his lips. He couldn’t get the thought of Lance reenacting the video out of his head. Maybe he should suggest that the next time Lance wants a Snapchat video.

“Shut up,” Lance protested, but it didn’t have any bite to it. He couldn’t keep his lips from stretching into a giddy grin as Keith’s laughter warmed him from the inside out. It was even harder to stifle his own laughter and refocus on the video they were _supposed_ to be recording. “Okay, okay, _Keith Parkour_ —nice use of his name—asked us if we say coffee mugs or coffee cups?” Lance blinked. “That’s… a weird one. That’s a _hard_ one.”

Keith frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Because mugs and cups are two different things,” Lance explained.

“How about which one do you prefer?” Keith amended, already writing down an answer.

“Fair enough.” Lance uncapped his marker to write his preference of the two, hoping that the answer was as obvious to Keith as it was to him. He was still recovering over the mayonnaise debacle. He couldn’t handle a similar situation so soon.

“Flip.” Lance breathed a sigh of relief. They both chose mugs.

“Maybe the fans know us more than we do. We’re turning out to be pretty compatible,” Lance commented, wiggling his eyebrows for dramatic effect. “If we actually end up a match at the end of this, would you go out with me?”

“Yeah,” Keith answered quickly.

Lance choked, eyes wide. _“What?”_

“What?” Keith parroted back, face blank despite the roaring waters of panic crashing inside of him.

If there wasn’t already so much that needed to be cut, Lance would have taken the conversation further. Instead, he held back, narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and simply said, “We’re talking about that afterwards, mister.” And while Keith shrugged in response, Lance caught the way his fingers tightened their grip on his marker. It was nice to know that Keith’s facade was just that.

 _“Lance ‘til you’re dead_ —please don’t actually do this—sent us pencils or pens for writing?” Lance read off of his phone, scrolling down to see what other questions they still had. They weren’t going to do _all_ of them, but it was nice seeing what options they had.

“I already know how this is going to go,” Keith said, shaking his head as he wrote.

“What makes you so sure?” Lance asked, tone borderline offended. Was Keith saying that he was predictable?

“Because I _know_ you, Lance,” Keith explained, and while that should’ve upset Lance, it only served to make his cheeks burn.

“Willing to bet?” Keith nodded. “Fine, if you’re wrong, then I want… access to your Instagram for a day.”

“Snapchat.”

Lance huffed. “Deal.”

“If I’m right, you have to come see a scary movie with me.”

 _“Keith!”_ Lance whined, but Keith shook his head.

“Deal or no deal.”

“Fine,” Lance grumbled.

“You wrote pens on your board.” They flipped their boards, answers clashing, and Keith couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as Lance angrily erased his answer as quick as he wrote it.

“I hate you,” Lance hissed, wanting nothing more than to wipe the irritating smirk off of Keith’s face.

“Don’t be mad. I’ll take you out for ice cream afterwards,” Keith reassured, trying to give Lance some kind of silver lining. “What question are we on now?”

Lance pinched his eyebrows in thought. “This is our… sixth question. We’ve agreed on three,” he recounted. “We can do two more after answering _Leithal’s_ question of sweet or salty?”

They silently wrote their answers, turning their boards as soon as they were done. Lance didn’t hesitate to take a jab at Keith for his answer. “I guess you are what you eat, huh?” He taunted, eyeing Keith’s board.

“No wonder you’re so sweet,” Keith said.

Lance blinked owlishly, slowly registering what Keith said. He expected a snarky remark back, not a casual compliment. But it was just as effective as he gaped at Keith, the implication of his words washing over him. Recovering quickly, or trying to, Lance clicked his mouth shut, brain whirring to keep the light-hearted teasing, flirting, _whatever_ they were doing going. It was too late to clam up now.

“Sweet enough to send you into diabetic shock.”

Keith stared. “That was terrible.”

“Yeah, not one of my better ones,” Lance agreed, flushing. “Let’s move on and forget it happened.”

Keith nodded as Lance read another question making them decide if anime was or wasn’t the same as cartoons. He levelled the brunet with a hard stare. This was the french fry question all over again. A question that could make or break them. While Lance would get over what he dipped his fries in, Keith couldn’t say that same if he found out Lance thought anime and cartoon was interchangeable.

“Jeez, calm down. It feels like you’re trying to burn me alive with just your eyes,” Lance complained. A moment later, his mood shifted and he was eyeing Keith curiously. “What if, hypothetically, I decide anime and cartoons are the sa—”

_“—No.”_

“It’s hypothetical!” Lance reassured. “What would you do?”

“Forget you existed.”

“You can’t do that! There’s too much evidence.”

“I’ll delete all the photos on my phone. I’m deleting our text messages.”

Lance was laughing despite his protest of, “You wouldn’t!”

“Watch me,” Keith grumbled.

Even though Lance reassured it was hypothetical, he still made a show of hiding his answer as he wrote it. And when it was time to flip, he let the suspense build before finally revealing his writing.

“Thank God,” Keith breathed, feeling his body relax. He didn’t even realize that he was tense.

“Were you really that worried?” Lance asked, amused at Keith’s uncharacteristic dramatics. Keith only frowned in response. “I might not watch it as much as you do, but I’ve _definitely_ seen some non-kid friendly things.” He faced the camera as he said, “Anyone that believes anime and cartoons are one doesn’t actually know anime.” Keith nodded. “And are asking for a fight.” Keith nodded furiously, ignoring Lance’s chuckles. “Last question and then we’ll tally up the points. _Klance Klance fall in love_ —good anime choice—asked us moon or sun?”

“I’m going to have to actually think about this,” Keith commented, eyebrows furrowing. “Do people _really_ have a preference?”

“You’d be surprised by people’s preferences,” Lance said, tapping his whiteboard in thought. He was in the same boat as Keith. After another moment of debating, he hesitantly wrote out his answer, staring at it for a second before capping his marker, making it definite. “If we agree on this, I’ll be shocked.” Keith hummed, capping his own marker.

They turned their boards, peeking at each other’s. They grinned giddily, high-fiving one another as the joy of both picking moon washed over them.

“I like the sun because I like to take naps in its warmth, but the moon is so much cooler,” Lance explained.

“It changes shape. Plus, things are more fun when you do it at night. Something about the moon being your only light is addicting.”

“Keith Park having late night adventures? Without inviting _me?”_ Lance pressed a hand to his chest. “I thought we were closer than this. We share Hulu _and_ Netflix accounts. We know each other’s wifi passwords. That’s all ground for marriage.”

“Let’s see how compatible we are first, _then_ talk about marriage.”

“Out of eight total questions, we agreed on five,” Lance announced. “That’s not bad. I think disagreeing on some things is healthy. If we agreed on _everything_ , then we’d be dating ourselves.”

“You’re already narcissistic enough.”

 _“Shut up!”_ Lance hissed, slapping Keith’s shoulder in retaliation. “I can’t believe we’re compatible.”

“Which means that SS Klance is free to continue sailing,” Keith said to the camera.

“As your official, unofficial captains, you have our permission to ship to your heart’s content! This was a fun, little thing to do and I definitely recommend it for all kind of relationships—new friends, best friends, married couples. It works for everyone,” Lance rambled.

“Expect some fighting, though.”

“Good point. But if we could make it through, so can you.” Lance gestured between him and Keith before pointing at the screen, ignoring Keith’s snort at his weird pep talk. “Hope you all enjoyed the video, and find it useful for new fic ideas.” Lance winked. “Look in the description box for links to our social media and this loser’s channel where I sometimes pop up.”

“Uninvited,” Keith added.

“Hush, everyone loves seeing me on your channel.”

“Some people think we _live_ together because you’re there so much.”

“That’s not… a bad idea,” Lance mused. “I mean, we already kind of live together.” He was certain that half of Keith’s wardrobe was at his house and vice versa. They both kept toothbrushes at each other’s place. Lance could admit that he was in Keith’s house at least 60% more than he was in his own. Shaking his head, Lance pushed the thoughts aside for later. “Anyways, it’s time for us to go. We’ll see you guys later, whether on each other’s channel or our own!” Lance flashed a peace sign while Keith waved a goodbye before he was covering up the camera with his palm. The screen went dark as he stopped the recording, sighing afterwards. Making videos always took a lot out of Lance.

“That’s going to be a good video,” Keith said as he stood up, twisting his body this way and that way.

“Mmm… What should the title be?”

“I don’t know. Will SS Klance sink or sail? Or something like that.”

Lance hummed in appreciation. “That’s actually pretty good, Keith,” he complimented, voice laced with surprise.

“Don’t pretend like I _don’t_ have good ideas. I wouldn’t be a YouTuber if that was the case.” The tinkling noise of a bell filled Lance’s room. Keith reached for his phone in his back pocket, glancing at the text message displayed on his lockscreen. With the swipe of his thumb and a few taps on his screen, Keith was sliding his phone back into his pocket. “I have to go. Shiro wants to meet up.”

Keith’s words jogged Lance’s memory, and he’s suddenly asking, “Hey, were you serious about… going out with me if we were compatible?” He chews the inside of his cheek nervously as he waits for an answer, for confirmation or denial. But he ends up getting _so much more._

“We _are_ going out.” Lance’s mouth parted in disbelief. “We’re going to see a movie, then I’m taking you to dinner and ice cream.”

“...You’re taking me on a date?”

“I’m taking you on a date,” Keith parroted. “I told you earlier.”

Lance’s eyes widened comically in realization. “I didn’t know that was a date proposition!”

“Well, now you do.” Keith closed the distance between them to lean down and press a kiss to Lance’s forehead. It should’ve felt rushed since they just started going out, but it didn’t, and Lance had a feeling it had something to do with how close they were to begin with. “I’ll text you everything later,” Keith said as he pulled away and turned to leave, leaving Lance to stew in his thoughts, too distracted to continue editing.

“We thought the internet was going to break before. It’s going to be _complete anarchy_ when they find out about this,” Lance thought aloud, shaking his head as he returned to editing.


End file.
